Choice's
by Irish Shift
Summary: Every choice that we Make in life affects who we are if you had the chance to save the ones that you love would you do it meant giving up every thing you know to do so How far would you be will to go to save the ones you love what choices would you make
1. Kagome's choice and Naraku's defeat

Irish Blaze: Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters :( though I hope to someday publish my own book :)

Please be gentle in your flames this is my First Fan-fiction so please Bear with me and have Patience

"Kagome speaking

, Naraku speaking

Irish Blaze: Now on with the Story

Chapter one

Kagome's Sacrifice and Naraku's Defeat

The tree's at the edges of the scared, and blood soaked clearing swayed softly in the in the late morning breeze.

,Face it miko, you've lost Naraku say's turning away from the still figure of Inuyasha and walking towards me.

"I haven't lost yet Naraku; I say pulling out my last arrow notching it on my bow and pull the arrow back to my cheek.

When Naraku sees this he starts to laugh.,Miko look around you, your Hanyou protector is dead, the monk and demon slayer are dead, and you're demon companions are dead and soon you'll be dead give up. Give me the other half of the jewel and I promis to make your death quick Naraku says still laughing.

I Aim my arrow strait at Naraku's heart. "No Naraku I won't give up, yes you may have killed my friends, and I may not stand much of a chance against you, but it's because you killed my friends that I won't give up they would never forgive me if I did that., as soon as I finish my speech I releases my arrow sending it straight through Naraku's chest and into a Pine tree some ten feet behind him.

Naraku looks down at his at the hole the arrow left in his chest and then back up to the now preying miko. ,Was this supposed to kill me miko? Naraku asks starting to laugh again.

"No, I say as I finish my prayer sending a rush of Miko energy into the arrow sticking out of Naraku, it was supposed to seal you.

Naraku stops laughing as he feels the first rush of my power slam into him, my power homing in on the arrow in his chest like a lightning bolt homing in on a lightning rod. ,You bitch Naraku Yells as his face twists in pain and his body begins to be pulled backwards towards the tree.

"I may not stand much of a chance at killing you Naraku, but I can seal you away. Naraku drops his half of the Shikon-no-tama as he's sealed to the tree. After I pick up Naraku's half of the jewel and I'm sure that he's no longer a threat, I collapse to my knees and begin to cry.

;Do you want to bring your friends back? A light musical voice asks from in front of me. I look up to see an elderly Miko dressed in a Light pink Kimono, with a pure white obe, and what looked to be a light purple under kimono.

"What do you mean? I ask her standing up, who are you?

;My name is not important the elderly miko say's with a smile. What is important is that you answer my question. Do you want to bring your friends back to you? The elderly miko asks me again, but think carefully on this because if I do this for you, there will be a price.

I" don't care what the price I have to pay is I tell her my chest starting to fill with hope, if you can bring my friends back to me then please do it.

;Are you sure she asks me again? The price you pay could very well be your own life.

"I don't care I tell her again tear's starting to run down my face, please bring my friends back to me my life would be meaningless without them anyway.

;Very well, the elderly miko says just remember that this was your choice to make now please follow me. The elderly miko turns and starts to walk down a trail leading into the woods as mist starts to form around us. I hurry after her so not to lose her in the deepening mist.

"Please what's your name I ask her as the mist around us starts to turn into a fog.

;My name is Tama she answers me still leading me down the path Tama No Kushimitama.

"Your name is Soul of wisdom I ask her? As we walk into sight of an ancient looking temple

;Yes she tells leading me into the temple where three other people sit in a partial circle around a viewing pond. Although you know us by a different name Tama said smiling at me as she sat down on the last remaining cushion taking her seat around the viewing pond.

"My eyes widen and I fall into a bow as a sudden realization hits me. Shikon No tama I say to myself out loud blushing furiously. I am so sorry I say to them as I come out of my bow.

;For what Kagome Chan the spirit of Kindness asks me? For shattering the Shikon no tama? There is no need to apologize you did what you had to, to save the child's life and have been working diligently ever since to fix it.

;Kagome I will ask you one last time Are you sure that you wish to do this Tama asks me? Because once we done it, we will not be able to undo it. Are you sure that you want to make this wish

"I look into her eyes so full of wisdom and experience and I give her the only answer that my heart will let me give. Yes Tama-dono I am.

;Very well then Tama Say's standing back up and walking over to me if this is truly what you wish then so be it. She sticks her hand out and lays it on my shoulder a bright pink light spreading from her hands to cover my body just remember that this was you choice to make, just as the consequences will be yours to live with.

"I look into her eyes surprise written clearly on my face. You mean you're not going to take my life as payment I ask her? But I thought that you said that the price I paid would be my life.

;No Tama says looking sad I said that the price you pay COULD be your life and in a way I am taking your life.

"The world around me was starting to fade into black as I started to lose consciousness what do you mean I ask her confused and a little bit scared.

;The price you pay is your humanity, or at least the seal on it. As well as the ability to travel through the Bone eaters well.

"The last thing I hear before the darkness takes me is Tama telling me that they will allow me one last visit to say good bye to my family but that I would have to be back on this side of the well before morning or I would be sealed in the modern age forever.

Irish Blaze:

Well this is my first Story so please review and tell me how I did I do take suggestions and flames are welcome just so long as you tell me what you didn't like about it and I will take requests eventually


	2. Repercussions of Kagome's Choice

Irish Blaze: Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters that honor goes to one of my greatest inspirations the princess of anime

Irish Blaze: thank you to everyone that reviewed and a special thanks to General Zargon, HanyouKagome, and one of my best friends TJ last name not included for putting up with me and helping with the proofreading and for all of their suggestions this story wouldn't be nearly as good without your help thank you, you guys.

"Kagome speaking

'Inuyasha speaking

; OC speaking

Irish blaze: Now on with the story.

Chapter two

Repercussions of

Kagome's Choice

When I wake up I'm still surrounded by darkness, no matter which way I turn or how hard I strain my eyes all I can see around me is the utter nothingness that is absolute darkness. After what felt like an eternity I begin to see a faint pink glow off to my left. As I turn and start to run towards the light fearing that it might disappear leaving me stranded in the dark again I begin to hear the last part of my conversation with Tama-san

"You mean you're not going to take my life I had asked her surprised but I thought you said that the price I paid would be my life.

The pink glow ahead of me was starting to take on a shape.

;No tama had said to me looking sad, I said the price you pay COULD be your life and in a way I am taking your life away.

The glowing pink object was almost right in front of me now and I could see it for what it truly was. It was a giant seal but something was wrong with it among the intricate designs of paw prints and forest scenes it looked like it was starting to crack. If you looked at its center you could see a crack spreading out in all directions.

That's when I remember what tama san had told me next.

;The price you pay won't be your life, no she had told me the price you pay will be your humanity or at least the seal on it.

Even as I watched the crack continued to spread itself further and further across the seal on my humanity. As I reach the place right in front of my seal one of the cracks reaches the edge quickly followed by another crack and another as the last of the cracks reached for the only remaining whole edge of my soul left I reach out to try and focus some of my miko energy into the seal but right as my hand touches the seal the last crack reaches the edge leaving me to watch helplessly as the seal on my humanity crumbles to the ground in front of my eyes as the last of the seal falls to the ground lose consciousness again.

As I stood there watching as Kagome sealed Naraku I couldn't help feel a little pride in the fact that Kagome didn't give into Naraku's demands. Right as hell's gates open up to allow me into the afterlife an old man appears in front of me blocking my path.

;Inuyasha do you wish to continue living the old man asks me?

'What does it matter if I want to go on living? I'm already dead it's too late. And just who are you anyway?

;My name is Zargon General of the northern lands and servant to the four souls. Now that I have answered your question it's time for you to answer mine. Do you wish to continue living all of the others have already returned and we draw short on time.

'Well if you can return me to life than sure I'd like to go on living.

;General Zargon smirks at Inuyasha. Very well then but before I return you to your body I would like to request something of you prince Inuyasha. I wou….

'Don't EVER call me that Inuyasha snarls at the general.

;Why would I not call you by your proper title General Zargon asks Inuyasha slightly confused? You are Inuyasha Prince of the western lands and the wielder of Tetsiga correct?

'Inuyasha sighs before saying that's correct but I don't like to acknowledge it. So what was it you wanted to ask of me General?

;It has come to my attention that you have been traveling with the princess of our lands for the past three years and have failed to escort her safely home to us under the circumstances I am willing to look the other way and I am sure her parents or rather grandparents will be as well I only ask th…

'Now hold on for just one minute will you? Just who are you talking about we haven't been traveling with any youki princess for the past three years the only girls in the group have been Kagome, Sango, and Kirara. So unless your princess is a two tailed cat then….

;Listen the princess is a hanyou but she hasn't looked like a hanyou because of a seal placed on her by her foolish mother. All I ask of you is that you keep her safe until she wishes to come home.

'Fine I'll keep your girl safe for you but only because she's one of the people that I call a friend not because of any upgrade in status.

;Heh, heh, heh they were right about you general Zargon say's after he gets himself under control again and stops Laughing, oh and this is for her Zargon hand's Inuyasha a light pink Fire rat Kimono with an ice blue obe and a snow white over robe. Now then Zargon pulls out a sword and cut's a seal into Inuyasha's for head and push's him down into his body remember to protect princess Kagome Zargon say's as I pass out just registering the sounds of Kikyo screaming for me to keep my promis and join her in hell.

'the last thing I think before darkness calimes me is that Kagome is A princess?

Well the second chapter is up and I think I might even get a start on the third today

Any who please review


	3. Kagome's new Body

Irish Shift: Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters except for the few OCs in this fan fiction.

Chapter 3

Irish Shift: This is going to be a short chapter I'm warning you in advance

"Kagome speaking

'Inuyasha Speaking

;OC speaking

/Myoga the flea speaking

Kagome's new Body

Kagome's POV

_The pain I feel as I slowly start to come around for the second time today is just shy of unbearable. My entire body feels like its being consumed by a raging fire determined to consume me. After what feels like forever I begin to notice that my hearing is gone mainly because I can't hear my-self panting any more instead of worrying about that I try to distract my-self by focusing on the lessening pain at the base of my spine or the fact that I can smell the blood of my friends. Oh my god what's wrong with me I shouldn't be able to smell my friends blood and what's constricting my breathing so much? What's happening to me?_

Inuyasha's POV

_The rest of the group wasn't up yet when I woke up which was probably a good thing seeing as how Kagome no not just Kagome ….. she was Princess Kagome of the Northern lands. Who'd have thought that the girl in front of me was a princess I mean she sure didn't act like a princess if anything she acted more like a commoner than even he did. But there was no denying it even before his very eyes she was starting to revert back to her hanyou state. Her hair which had always been a rich dark raven black was now starting to turn a light snowy white, her ears now canine in nature, had traveled to the top of her head and he could already see her claws and was sure that if he looked he would find that her canine's will have grown into fangs._

/I wonder if she'll go back to her time now that the quest for the Shikon no Tama is complete a small flea asks me as right before he takes a large gulp of my blood.

'Are you insane Myoga look at her do you really think that she can go back and live in her time now that she look like this? I ask the flea after I squash him for drinking my blood.

/Well I suppose not, although she won't be living anywhere if she doesn't get some air soon Myoga say's pointing at Kagomes shirt which was now constricting her breathing

'What should I do I ask more out of desperation then need for guidance? If I open her shirt up when she wakes up she'll sit me like there's no tomorrow, but if I don't she might not have a tomorrow.

/Well you could always blame Miroku Myoga suggests.

'What and risk unleashing a angry Kagome on him I say chuckling at the idea. While it may prove funny somehow I don't think that would be such a good Idea to rrrrrrriiiipppppp I turn around just in time to finish seeing Kagome's shirt ripping from the strain of Kagome's new cup size.

Myoga falls off my shoulder laughing. Well at least that solves one problem Myoga says still laughing I stomp on him a couple of times before he runs off.

After which I rush over and put Kagomes new Kimono onto her. I just finish getting her decent right as she starts to open her now Ice-blue eyes.

Kagomes POV

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha what's going on, where's every one at? And what's that smell? Inuyasha gives me a look that's half amused and half afraid.

'What smell he asks me? There are a couple around here you know like blood and sweat and trees. Inuyasha just keeps going down an invisible list like he has the scents memorized or something.

"No I tell him it smells like the Deep forests like Pine and the scent of the wind it smells like sweat and, and it smells like dog. Inuyasha why is it that I can distinguish all of these different smell's I ask him sitting up and leaning against the base of tree that I had been laying under.

Inuyasha's POV

'It's actually pretty simple I tell her taking her hands and bringing them up to where her ears used to be. Her eyes widening as I let go of her hands. Ever so slowly Kagome's hands continue their journey to the top of her head, as her hands find her know Canine like ears her eye's almost seem to Pop from her head.

"So that means that scent I smelled earlier was yours Kagome asks me fear evident in her eyes.

'Yep I tell her. Well partly at least although there is some good news I tell her smirking apparently you're the princess of the Northern lands I tease her expecting a sit but getting tears instead.


	4. Secrets reviled

Irish Shift: Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the story I do how ever own the OC's in my story. I'm sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out one of my best friends committed suicide a little over a year ago so I decided to take a moment of silence to remember him please don't hate me I promise to work extra hard to make up for lost time now the this chapter is dedicated to my three muses: General Zargon, yuki-sui, and Last but not least Kagome Hanyou now then on with the story.

" Kagome speaking

'Inuyasha speaking

`Sango speaking

*Miroku speaking

Chapter 4

Secrets reviled

'Kagome why are you crying, I know you must be confused about how you became a hanyou but hey you're a princess I thought all girls dreamed of being a princess? Come on Kagome stop crying already please.

"Why am I crying, Inuyasha I'm not crying because I'm confused as to how I became a Hanyou.

'You're not? But why not heck not Kagome, if I suddenly turned into a Hanyou I'd sure as hell be confused.

"Inuyasha It turns out I was born a Hanyou…

'_WHAT._ How's that even possible I would have know I would have smelled it on you.

"Inuyasha will you please stop shouting your giving me a headache, and you wouldn't have smelled it on me because my Youki blood was sealed down to the last blood cell.

'Then how did you become a Hanyou if your blood was thoroughly sealed? And what happened to Naraku?

"I sacrificed the seal on my humanity to bring you all back to life. Inuyasha How long have I been out for?

'Two weeks why do you want to know Kagome?

"No reason it doesn't matter now.

'D**amn** it Butch stop moping around an…. "_IIIINNNNUUUUYYAAASSHHAAA_ SIT BOY

{THUD}

What have I told you about calling me a bitch?

'Feh like I give a damn bitch.

"****

{_**THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD**_}

[KPOV]

" By the time I finish sitting Inuyasha there is a eight foot crater in front of me with Inuyasha in the center of it. I can't believe that I gave up my humanity for that, that BAKA. I mean even after my sacrifice he still insults me calling me a bitch like I'm some kind of female dog… wait for all I know I could be some kind of female dog….. right as this though comes to me I grab some of my hair and to my shock I discover that instead of my normal raven black hair I find that my hair has become Ice white. I reach into my pocket to pull out my compact only to find the mirror broken from the fight with Naraku, after I through the compact into the bushes I turn around a start walking back towards Inuyasha

[IPOV]

' Ugh what did I do that time, All I did was call her a bitch? After the spell wore off it took me a good thirty minutes to pull myself out of the crater my body had made, right as I finish pulling myself out of the crater I catch Kagome's new scent right before she walks back into the clearing her new ice white Inu ears lowered and her head bowed

" Inuyasha I'm sorry for sitting you but can I ask you something?

'Feh what is it?

"Just what type of Demon am I exactly?

'Well You smell like an Ice hound, and you do have the vacant eyes of an Ice hound …." Hey just what do you mean by Vacant eyes ' Damn it bit..Kagome stop interrupting me you know what just follow me ok there's a small stream where I left the others so that I could come and look for you.

[SPOV]

Sango stop where you are a familiar voice said from behind me, You are not yet ready to continue down this road.

` I turn around to see a man I never thought to see again during my life. Father how are you here, how are you alive?

I'm not alive Sango.

`But how is that possible? You're standing right in front of me. But if you're not alive than that must mean that I'm dead.

No sister not yet a young man walks out of the fog that surrounds me.

`Kohaku, Is that you?

Yes sister it's me the young man say laid his hand on my shoulder. As if anticipating my next question the soul is not cononfined the ageing ones body, but rather to the maturity that one posses in their life

Now Sango my father says to me thanks to the sacrifice of one of your friends you have a choice to make.

Kohaku picks up where father left off You can chose to let your spirit cross over to the afterlife, or you can chose to return to your body and live so that you may help your friends in the fight to come just now this that whatever your choice you will be forever changed.

`Father, Kohaku what do you mean and what's this about a fight to come?

I'm sorry sister we can't tell you anymore than we already have but know this the enemy that looms on the horizon will be far more dangerous than Naraku ever was.

`If that's the case then send me back my friends will need me.

Sango are you sure about this father asks me, because once you have chosen there will be no going back.

`Yes father I'm sure you raised me to never run from a fight and to always help my friends and to protect those who can't protect themselves. I have always lived by those teachings and I'll be damned to hell if I stop now when it would seem that my friends will need me the most, so yes father brother I am positive that I want to live.

Very well father says smiling with approval at my words and daughter know that I will always be proud of you no matter you're form and also know that I am proud that you could see past your hatred of demons so much so that you were able to befriend not only Inuyasha but Shippo as well know that a righteous fury my serve you well but blind hatred will always lead you to sorrow. Oh also know that I approve of the Monk Miroku if you wish to wed him you will have my blessing.

`Thank you father I say before passing out into a blissful dream about Miroku and I being wed.

[MPOV]

*Where am I? As I look around me all I can see is a dense white fog.

Out of the fog comes a voice I knew well from my youth.

Why you're at the crossroads my boy didn't I ever teach you about the cross roads?

*Master but how can I be talking to you your dead, unless of course I to have left the plain of the living.

There I knew that I had taught you about the crossroad.

*yes you taught me that when a person dies that he or she must take the cross road to pass on to the afterlife. So master have you come to guide me on to the afterlife?

No I haven't I have come to tell you that thanks to a sacrifice made by the Miko Kagome you now have a choice you can chose to pass one to the next world or you can chose to return to the world of the living however know this because of the way the young Miko phrased her wish the Shikon no Tama twisted her wish somewhat so if you should chose to go back to your body you will be forever changed.

*Then so be it send me back to the world of the living I don't care if I'm a women when I return hell I don't even care if I've become a Hanyou. I won't abandon my friends because I'm too afraid to return to then. Besides I sense a great evil on the horizon and I also sense that my friends will need my help.

So be it then now return to face your choice.

Irish Shift: Yes I'm back I'm sorry for the delay but as I explained above I was observing a moment of silence in memory of my dead friend well I'm going to try and get chapter five up and I hope you enjoyed the for shadowing I worked hard on that and now here's Rainen

Rainen: because we haven't be getting a lot of reviews we have decided to make a deal with you guys and girls the first three reviews I get from this chapter on will be posted at the top as well as answered unless you ask otherwise this will go for all future stories as well

Ok enjoy the story and remember review, review, review


	5. Adjustments

Irish Shift: Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the story I do however own the OC's in my story. I'm sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out one of my best friends committed suicide a little over a year ago so I decided to take a moment of silence to remember him please don't hate me I promise to work extra hard to make up for lost time now the this chapter is dedicated to my three muses: General Zargon, yuki-sui, and Last but not least Kagome Hanyou now then on with the story.

'Inuyasha speaking

`Sango speaking

*Miroku speaking

-Shippo speaking

Chapter 5

Adjustments

[KPOV]

"Inuyasha how much farther is it to the campsite I ask? We had be running for thirty minutes and I had already tripped over my own feet so many times that Inuyasha had stopped and told me to just get on his back.

'Will you stop whining were almost there now. We'll be there in about three minutes so stop you're complaining will ya?

[IPOV]

'Finally she shuts up. Wait a minute I smell cat yuki coming from the camp. Kagome wait here for a bit.

"Why Inuyasha what's up?

'I smell a cat demons coming from the direction of the camp.

"Couldn't it just be Kirara that your smelling Inuyasha?

'No the smells to strong and besides I can barely catch the scent of any humans coming from the direction of our camp so, just stay put would you?

"Fine Inuyasha I'll stay put I tell him at the same time crossing my fingers behind my back.

[SPOV]

`_Where am I, what's that smell, and where is Miroku?_

As I set up I noticed a bundled figure by the fire but when I tried to go over to check on Miroku I stumbled into the stream I hope Miroku's in better condition than I am I said glancing down at myself and freezing when I see my reflection.

Oh my god if I've become a Hanyou what's happened to Miroku and Kigome?

I ran out of the stream tripping over my new tail to fall just short of Miroku.

Only to gasp and then start laughing when Miroku sits up.

[MPOV]

As I sit up a tiger Hanyou starts laughing at me. * What may I ask is so funny I ask the Hanyou in front of me?_ Wait a second why does my voice sound so different and what's that smell all of the sudden?_

`Miroku I think you might want to go look at you reflection I tell Miroku.

* Wait Sango is that you? When did you get so much taller than me and since when are you a Hanyou I ask the Hanyou getting up to go look at my reflection in the stream?

`Yes Miroku although I don't think I can bear your child anymore, and as for your other questions I say right as Miroku reaches the stream and lets out a high pitched scream, still chuckling at the situation I start to walk over to the now female Miroku Right as Inuyasha bursts into the clearing the Tetsiga drawn and transformed, followed closely by another Inu-hanyo that looked familiar.

[IPOV]

'I crash through the brush into camp Right as a Neko hanyou lets out very high pitch scream. Ok who are you two and what have you done with Miroku and Sango. And you I say pointing to the female neko standing in the river will you knock off the screaming already I ask the hysterical queen (1)?

*Shut up Inuyasha I yell at the Inu-hanyou tears running down my face.

'Feh why should I cat and how do you know my name? Who are you to anyway and, what did you do to Miroku and Sango?

`Inuyasha no baka we ARE Miroku and Sango an irate hanyou taiju (did I spell that right?) informs Inuyasha honestly you idiot use your eyes if you can't tell its us by our sent.

'How can I be sure it's really you it's easy enough to mask your scent and anyone can copy an outfit Inuyasha says, and besides when I left Miroku was defiantly _not_ a woman.

`Yes well we weren't Hanyous when you left either were we Sango asks?

'No you weren't although you did smell different Inuyasha says.

*So you believe us Miroku asks having calmed down slightly?

` Well I can't see any reason anyone would have to impersonate you two so yeah O guess I believe you Inuyasha admits.

"Inuyasha what's going on Kagome asks from behind Inuyasha?

`That's what we were trying to figure out Kagome Sango says. Does anyone have any clue why we've suddenly been turned into Hanyous?

*Or how we're even alive Miroku asks?

"Well I can answer one of those questions Kagome says with a grimace your all alive because I wished you back and because of that I was turned into a hanyou as the price for my wish come to think of it that Might be why you two are Hanyous Kagome says to Miroku and Sango cringing slightly.

*_**What**_ Miroku shouts? What do you mean it might be because of your wish that Sango and I are hanyous Miroku asks this time in a much lower tone of voice?

"Well when I made my wish I kinda told the spirits of the jewel to do whatever it took to bring you back Kagome explains starting to cry. I'm sorry for making such a selfish wish but I can't live without you guys. And I'm also sorry that because of me you became hanyous Kagome says tears now running freely down her cheeks.

`By the time Kagome finishes speaking Mirokus as white as a sheet and is muttering something about cross roads and beating Mushii within an inch of his afterlife. Miroku are ok I ask him?

*_**I'm going to kill him**_.

'Whoa Miroku calm down Inuyasha says surprising everyone (Inuyasha being the voice of reason dear god the end is upon us) first off what's got you so mad and second off just who are you going to kill?

*Mushii that bastard I met him at the crossroads between life and death and made a joke in passing to him Miroku fumed.

`Oh and what did you say Sango asked generally curious?

*I told him that to send me back to the world of the living I didn't care if I was a woman when I returned I tell everyone blushing furiously because of this sudden realization. 'So in other words it's your own fault that you're like this Inuyasha asks me. *Yes I suppose it is I tell him.

'Heh well look at it this way Miroku at least you won't get beat up anymore for looking at the girls when their in the hot spring I say to Miroku trying to console him er her

"_**INUYASHA**_ sit.

{thud}

'Damn it wench what was that for I was just trying to get Miroku to look on the bright side of things.

`You know the name Miroku really doesn't fit her anymore Sango says thinking out loud.

"Ya know your right Sango but what should we call her?

*You two do realize I'm right here you know right Miroku asks and I happen to like my name.

`Yes but Miroku is a man's name and you aren't a man anymore Sango explains to her.

"I know if she likes the name Miroku so much how about Miru how does that sound I ask the ex-male?

*I guess that's fine Miru says with a sigh.

I wanted to go further but this just seemed like the best place for me to stop this chapter oh and for anyone confused by the Queen comment (1) a mature non spayed female cat is called a Queen

Irish shift People please Review I know that the vast majority of those of you who read this story probably don't write but Reviews help writers to know what we need to fix and it also gives you the chance to send in Ideas that you would like to see put into the story later on so far I've gotten four reviews and I know more than four people have read this story so please read and review if nothing else it tells me that my efforts are appreciated

Thank you Irish Shift


End file.
